


I mercati sono mossi da spiriti animaleschi

by lisachan



Series: Tales of the Summer Palace [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Il mistero del nome del negozio di Giovanna ("I meloni di nonna Giovanna") viene finalmente risolto. Anche se probabilmente non si trattava di un mistero per nessuno tranne che per Dimitri.
Series: Tales of the Summer Palace [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/414045
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	I mercati sono mossi da spiriti animaleschi

**Author's Note:**

> E insomma.

“Sì, ma quello che non capisco io è: perché i meloni?”

“In che senso?”

Dimitri aggrotta le sottili sopracciglia bionde, cercando di mantenere la calma di fronte all’espressione di confusione sfacciatamente simulata di Giovanna. “Quanti sensi di questa frase conosci?” chiede con evidente tensione, “Voglio capire per quale motivo hai scelto proprio i meloni per dare il nome al tuo ortofrutta.”

“Beh, sono frutti,” Giovanna scrolla le spalle.

“Così come lo sono le mele,” puntualizza Dimitri, mentre Miguel, intento a riempire il sacchetto di plastica che regge con una mano di mandarini, fa del suo meglio per non scoppiare a ridere, “E le banane!” aggiunge l’angelo, rendendo definitivamente impossibile per il suo compagno continuare a trattenere le risate. “Cosa?!” sbotta, voltandosi a guardarlo, “Ho detto qualcosa di buffo?”

“No, no, figurati,” Miguel continua a ridere, mettendo giù il sacchetto traboccante di mandarini e cominciando a riempirne un altro di arance, “È che stavo pensando, no?, che avrebbe potuto anche usare i cetrioli.”

“Certo!” concorda Dimitri.

Miguel si copre la bocca con una mano per soffocare un ennesimo accesso di risa. “O le pere!”

“Appunto!” annuisce Dimitri con ancora maggiore veemenza, “E invece no, i meloni! Perché i meloni? Cos’hanno di speciale i meloni? Non comprendo! Avrebbe potuto chiamare questo negozio: “Da Giovanna: Frutta e Verdura”! Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo “L’Orto di Giovanna”! Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo “Il Giardino delle Primizie della Nonna”! Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo—”

“Dimitri, i meloni sono le mie tette,” lo interrompe Giovanna, tagliando corto, afferrando proprio due meloni da un ripiano a lei vicino e consegnandoli con gesto fluido e lesto fra le braccia dell’angelo, “Le mie tette, okay? Ho messo i meloni sull’insegna perché le tette vendono, Dimitri. Ecco tutto.”

“…ah.” Dimitri resta a fissarla con aria stordita, mentre Miguel scoppia a ridere a si carica in spalle il sacchetto di arance, il sacchetto di mandarini e altri cinque sacchetti strabordanti di frutta e verdura di ogni genere. Dimitri si volta lentamente: alle sue spalle, una distesa infinita di persone in fila. Chi controlla l’orologio, chi gioca al telefono, chi, ansioso di presentarsi al cospetto di nonna Giovanna, non riesce a fare a meno di sbirciare.

La fila prosegue oltre l’angolo della strada. E tutta intorno all’isolato.

“Comprendo,” annuisce l’angelo, scaricando anche i meloni in un sacchetto e consegnandoli a Miguel.

Nonna Giovanna sorride serafica. “Fanno venti cristalli,” sentenzia, tendendo le mani aperte coi palmi in su.

Dimitri aggrotta nuovamente le sottili sopracciglia bionde. “Spero tu sia consapevole che si tratta di un furto,” borbotta, “Avremo preso sì e no una decina di chili di frutta. Con venti diamanti normalmente compri carne e pesce per una settimana.”

Dall’alto della sua abbondante scollatura, nonna Giovanna si lascia andare ad un sorriso ancora più aperto. “Sono i prezzi stabiliti dal mercato, baby,” chioccia serenamente, “Non faccio io le regole.”

Dimitri segretamente invece pensa proprio di sì. Ma, visto che il centinaio di persone alle sue spalle ha già cominciato a lamentarsi, decide saggiamente di chiuderla lì e pagare.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana del COWT #11 @landedifandom.net  
> Prompt: M3, meloni


End file.
